Heaven and Earth
by ChellEinLovesChocolate
Summary: Two opposites will attract. They may differ but their hearts hold the same passion. Even if the world will end, nothing will stand against them, because Love will triumph.
1. Getting To Know You

A/N: So, basically, this isn't a chapter, but, this is the "Getting to Know You" part. Enjoy! =)

Heaven and Earth

By ChellEinLovesChocolate

* * *

Getting to Know You

First off, none of this reflects the true persons. This is simply a fanfic. Don't sue us, because we're not doing anything wrong. This is simply out of our imaginative imagination. LOL. Redundant much? Next, we accept constructive criticism, but if you're going to review to bash our story because he or she was made a villain, then, fine. But don't expect us to give you what you want. Then, you might see the different surnames and of course, they are from celebs and cartoon characters. It came from the mind of TheMaskedGirl. She's seriously addicted to these people, except the last name of Tricia. She's indifferent to her. And Carson's, she just saw it on Wiki. And Bret's, it's connected to Taylor Swift that's why she used it. So, I guess that's all we need to say. I hope you enjoy this!

Characters:

Ann Li Daddario-A figure skater, fashionista, feisty, independent, and diligent. She used to be home-schooled and it's her first time to be in a school. She is often the target of jokes because of her strong attitude. She has a crush on the popular guy, Ivan Radcliffe, the basketball team Captain.

Bret Monteith-Silent and shy, Bret is the best friend of the popular and heartthrob James Reid. He sings, plays the guitar, and writes songs. He's a mysterious kid with a positive aura. He's friendly but reserved.

Carson Vickers-Fretzie's parents are friends with his parents. They are engaged to be married but both have their eyes on someone else. They will team up to break the engagement one day.

Fretzie Swift-Beautiful and almost perfect, Fretzie's the star of most shows and plays. Loved by everyone because of her friendly and lovable attitude.

Ivan Radcliffe-Basketball team Captain and very popular guy, Ivan is the boyfriend of Fretzie. He had flings while with Fretzie due to bets. He truly loves Fretzie but she feels betrayed. Soon, he will let her go so that she will be happy. He's sweet and kind, and will soon find his soul mate.

James Lerman-Mr. Popular, Mr. Perfect, playboy, heartthrob, and smart, that's James Lerman. He is a music lover like Bret and is good at playing the piano. He adores and loves Ann Li ever since he saw her skate in a competition.

Jenny Kinomoto-Bubbly, smart, and independent. Jenny will befriend Ann and will see past her aggressive attitude. She will fall in love with Ryan.

Patrick Roberts-The Captain of the Soccer team, Patrick is the good-looking best friend of Fretzie. He secretly likes Fretzie since they were small but she only sees him as a friend.

Ryan Li-Friends with James and Bret. The joker of the group. Teases Jenny, a way of telling her he loves her.

Tricia Cyrus-Spoiled brat, two-faced, cheerleader captain. Her parents own Tumblr University. She has her eyes set on James Reid so she can have more popularity and attention. James doesn't really like her because she is too clingy and tells the whole school he will be her future husband even though it isn't true. She likes bullying Ann Li and she is jealous of her. She is also jealous of Fretzie because she's prettier than her.

Setting:

Tumblr University-A private school owned by the parents of Tricia Cyrus.

Summary:

Two opposites will attract. They may differ but their hearts hold the same passion. Even if the world will end, nothing will stand against them, because Love will triumph.

This a JamLi, BretZie, JenYan, VanOC, PatOC, fic.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated! If you want to add more characters and if you have additional ideas, just send us a review and we'll see if we like it! :)

See you on the next chapter! Oh, yeah, the next chapter begins our quest! I already checked the Oracle and she made this statement:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

LOL. Okay, so that was a joke. Seriously. I forgot to consult the oracle, rather, Rachel. You know why? Because I HATE her! I DESPISE her! I DETEST her! (TheMaskedGirl) Maybe much more than ***cia. Heehee. Just kidding, I just hate Rachel because she's an attention-seeker, she cries on cue, and she's an actress-oh, wait, how silly. I wasn't describing Rachel! LOL. Yeah, we know, TheMaskedGirl is crazy. She has a thing for Percy, y'know? Anyway…

TTFN!

Love Lots,

ChellEinLovesChocolate

P.S. The Great Prophecy wasn't 'copy paste', it is etched in our hearts.


	2. First Day, First Impression

A/N: Hello! :) So, here is Chapter One! I hope you like it! Remember, this has an original plot. Most of it doesn't rely to the real facts. So, without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Heaven and Earth  
by ChellEinLovesChocolate

First Day, First Impression

It's the first day of school, my head hurts because I wasn't able to sleep, excited and nervous for this is the first time I will go to an actual school. I was home-schooled since I was five, and I can't remember the times when I went to day-care school.

I am a Chinese-American girl who went to live here in the Philippines. I may have the looks of a foreigner but I have the heart of a Filipino.

I lived at America first, and I had my first schooling at a day-care center. The children there bullied me because of my looks and I never wanted to go to school anymore and so, I was home-schooled. Then, we went here in the Philippines, where Mom found a stable job.

My mother works for the upbringing of our family. Me and her, just the two of us, but we are still a family.

I don't want to talk about my father anymore. But he's an American.

I've never thought of going to school, but now in my sophomore year, I came to realize that I need to socialize and find new friends, and the best place to find them is in a school.

My mother was so enthusiastic when I told her I want to go to school. She enrolled me on a well-known school, Tumblr University.

And that's where I am right now. I'm starting to regret wanting to go to school. It's so big, and, well, full of people.

But, I'm used to crowds, I just don't like socializing, although I'm pretty talkative when I talk to someone close. Did I mention I was a skater? Well, I am. My mom, since I don't go to school, made me go to classes like figure skating, fashion designing, ballet, piano, and jazz. I enjoyed all of them and I especially liked skating.

I entered in contests and one of the International Competitions I joined was in Australia. I was performing a Triple Axel when I made a wrong move and I fell. I had a sprain, but I continued my performance which made me break my ankle. It was worth it though, because I won second place.

I was not allowed to skate for half a year and I followed my doctor's orders. After that, I still skated, but my mom won't let me join contests anymore. She told me that maybe in time I could enter again, but not now.

That was two years ago. She still hasn't changed her mind, but, I hope she will soon.

Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ann Li Daddario, fifteen years old, sophomore student of Tumblr University.

I went inside the campus and saw girls wearing the same uniform I'm wearing. It's rather cute.

I started walking and bumped into some girls. And that is the start of my quest.

"Hey watch it! Are you stupid?" The leader of the group shouted at me. She's really girly, and I take it that anything she says, her followers will do. It would be nice to see her dumb-founded.

"No, I'm not stupid. Are you?" If my mom were here, she would have told me to watch my manners.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"Nope, I don't. But, I do know that I am late for class so please excuse me." I smiled at her triumphantly. And I think it made her blood boil.

A swarm of students had gathered around us. I think she's pretty popular, because some were saying that I'm going to die.

"I guess you don't. I am Tricia Cyrus, daughter of the owner of this school!" She boomed. "And look at you, what's your height? You're really small, y'know that? It's alright if you're small but beautiful, but you aren't. Ugh."

But that didn't faze me. "Just because you're tall and the future heiress to this school doesn't mean you're all high and mighty and you can tell people what to do. It doesn't mean that you have the right to criticize me. From what I see from your I.D., you're just a second year student like me. So, please move. I still need to get my schedule." I told her.

Her jaw dropped and I took it as a sign that I am allowed to leave. I started walking but I stopped, not able to resist saying, "And I don't freaking care if you're disgusted by looks. And, just so you know, I'm sickened by your attitude."

I didn't look back so I didn't see a guy staring at me, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Just because you're tall and the future heiress to this school doesn't mean you're all high and mighty and you can tell people what to do. It doesn't mean that you have the right to criticize me. From what I see from your I.D., you're just a second year student like me. So, please move. I still need to get my schedule." This girl's feisty. I think Tricia found her match.

I am James Lerman, seventeen years old, senior student here at Tumblr University. I'm an Australian but I moved here with my sister in search for someone. My family followed a year back and we all grew to love Philippines.

There's nothing much to describe about me, and well, I'm being ironic. I'm Mr. Popular, Mr. Perfect, the school-hottie, and I'm smart too. And I'm a playboy. But hey, don't take it the wrong way. I just have you know, flings, lots, and I have five girlfriends at one time.

I really don't want to be the bad boy type, but I think it would be easier to find _her_ when I'm popular.

I'm just a simple kid, actually. My best bud's named Bret Monteith and he's the opposite of me. But, we both love music and we're thinking of making a band ourselves, with our friend, Ryan Li. He's the joker of the group. He has a great sense of humor and has this weird way of talking.

So, I mentioned earlier that I am in search of someone. I saw her in Australia. My dad took us to a skating competition and she was one of the competitors.

She performed a routine but fell and I think she broke her ankle. She still continued skating though, and so, she won second place. I was awed by her determination, and she's pretty too. My admiration for her is still growing, although I've never seen her ever since that faithful day.

From her info, she lives here in the Philippines and her name is Ann Li Daddario and she looks exactly like that kid who stood up to Cyrus.  


* * *

"Hey!" a girl called. I stopped and turned around, hoping she isn't one of the girls I talked, no scratch that, argued with a while ago.

And she wasn't. She was of average height, a little taller than me. She looks Korean and she has this smile on her face. She doesn't seem to be one of the popular girls, but, I suppose she's one of the witty girls.

"Hi! I'm Jenny Kinomoto!" she took my hand and shook it.

"I still haven't introduced myself and you're already shaking my hand?"

"I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just excited because it's not always you see a girl who can stand up to Tricia." She told me.

"And you are talking to me because?" I asked her. I'm being discourteous, I know.

"I know you don't want to trust me, but, I still want to be your friend so whatever happens, I'm going to stay at your side and wait until you warm up to me." She's a bubbly kid. "Let's start again, shall we? I'm Jenny Kinomoto and you are?"

"I'm Ann Li Daddario. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself. She seems kind and it would help to have a friend.

We shook hands and that was the start of our long lasting friendship.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated! :)

TTFN!

Love Lots,

ChellEinLovesChocolate


	3. Rules and Quests

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Schedule's been hectic, due to practices and performances. Anyway, I would like to greet all of you a Happy Independence Day and belated Happy JamLi Day! So, me and strictlyprohibited are going to update this as much as we can in our free time! School's up again and I won't be seeing much of my laptop.

If you have questions and suggestions, just leave a review! Plus, there will be a mention of Twilight later on! ;)

Anyway, some of you are probably confused by the surnames. If you want more explanation, check-out the author's note below.

Also, I would like to thank all of the reviewers and subscribers and favoriters! Oops, favoriters is not a word! But it is in my dictionary! LOLJK. But, to all who added our story to your favorites list and added us to your favorite authors list and those who subscribed, thank you. You shall receive a note from us later on!

Special thanks to MusicDirectsSoulToHarmony for making an account for the sake of this story (although I think it's not true but I would like to think so).

If you are a reviewer, read this, if not, then skip this section and onto the story because I hate you! LOLJK.

**Eclipse487-Yes, we're a PBB fan too! Here's Chapter Two! And yes, there will be JamLi and BretZie moments, just wait! :D And, vote for them 'kay? XD**

**Mau Rosales-Thank you! LOL, I love leaving it at a cliffy! It's fun to read the readers' reactions! Heehee. I'm so evil! And yes, we are a fan of JamLi. :) They look really cute together! Mommy Ann and Daddy James looks so cccccuuuuuttttee together! Same goes with Bret and Fretzie and Jenny and Ryan!**

**Janessa-Thank you! That's true, opposites attract and in this story, we will show you how compatible people are with each other even with their differences.**

**cantwaitforbeastly-Thank you! Your compliments makes us all fuzzy inside! Hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

**Paolo Tuazon-Kuya Paolo, thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked it! Anyway, here's the second chapter and I want to keep it short and sweet although we'll take your advice to lengthen it!**

**Judith-Thank you! Here's the update!**

**Grethel Aboli-Aww, thank you! LOL, I don't know but I've been writing since I was a young kid. :)**

**Judith-Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**abijollibee08-Thank you!**

**StolenCompass-LOL. I know you will notice it. You're one of the most observant people I've ever met. I'll change it some time! About the P.O.V. thingy, well, my goal was to confuse you guys! And I succeeded! Although, I'll mention it if I'm going to change P.O.V.'s in this chapter and the future ones. But, when it's a new character, I won't say whose talking, for suspense. :) Thanks for the critique, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Steph-Thank you! We appreciate it!**

**Cherry-Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Erica Beltran-Thank you! Here's Chapter Two! Don't worry, Ivan's going to end up with someone like Fretzie!**

That's it! Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you! So, without further ado, here's Chapter Two!

* * *

Heaven and Earth

By ChellEinLovesChocolate

Rules and Quests

"Bret!" James called out to me.

"Hey dude." We high-fived.

I'm Bret Monteith. My best friend is James Reid, the school's bad boy, the most popular guy, the guy girls crush on.

Some say that I'm jealous because I'm the exact opposite of James. Unpopular, shy, and things like that. But, seriously, I'm not. James chose to be well-liked and I did not. Besides, if James wasn't looking for _her_, he would've chosen the same decision I did.

My other best friend Ryan Li, is not as unpopular as me but not as admired as James. He's really kind and simple and he makes us laugh, even when we are troubled.

Anyway, here in our school, we have a choice to be who we want to be. And I think it's stupid. But, those are one of the rules here in Tumblr University, rather, Tricia Kingdom.

Tricia Cyrus, the daughter of the owner of this school, is like the Principal here. She decides this and that. And, her parents let her do everything she wants. Sometimes, I want to stop going to this school, but, I can have the best education here, even though the rules suck.

That brings me to what I said earlier. You see, during first days, at lunch break, it is required to have all the students at the cafeteria because the _Princess_ will announce something _important_.

We're going to have the meeting later, and well, I'm pretty sorry for the new girl, the girl who stood up to Cyrus.

"So, have you seen the new girl? God, that was a brave move. I wonder what will happen to her later." James told me.

"Dude! That's exactly what I'm thinking! And, we'll just have to wait until Lunch and watch the fate of 'The girl who stood up to Cyrus'." I said and we high-fived again.

"Nice nickname, B-man. And, are you sure you're from America and you're not my twin?" he asked me jokingly.

We both laughed heartily.

"So, did you receive your schedule?" I asked him. Our schedules were delivered to our lockers, since we are old students. The new students have to go to the executive office.

"Yeah," He took out his schedule from his bag, "here it is." and gave it to me.

I examined the list. "Dude! We have the same classes except for Music and Dance."

"That's cool but damn, why do we have to be separated for Music class? Plus, it's my first subject!"

"We could always jam at home y'know. Besides, it's just two classes; you won't miss me that much." I joked and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He laughed and punched me lightly. "Oh come on, what will happen to our Bromance? You might find someone else while we're apart!" We chuckled loudly.

"Anyway, where's Ryan? We did tell him yesterday that we'll meet up here right?" I wondered.

"Maybe-Yo, Ryan!" James called when he saw him, but Ryan paid no heed to our greeting. He was too focused on Jenny Kinomoto, and she's with 'The girl who stood up to Cyrus'.

James called him again, "Ryan, man!"

This time, he noticed us. He walked to us and said, "Oh, hey James, Bret. Owmaygad, did you see Jenny? I bet she has a prettier heart than before, and she's not so ugly anymore."

I grinned. "Yeah, we sure did, Ryan. Plus she's with the new girl."

"Hey Jenny!" Ryan shouted.

"What, Ryan? You've been saying 'Hey Jenny' since you saw me! Aren't you tired?" Jenny told Ryan, clearly irritated.

James laughed with me. The new girl was just standing beside Jenny, not even bothering to introduce herself.

"So, Jenny, you're with the new girl." I told her.

"Yeah, 'The girl who stood up to Cyrus'!" James added and chuckled once more, but this time, he laughed continuously, seeing the girl's aggravated face.

The new girl looked exasperated. "For your information, I have a name, and it's Ann Li Daddario. And please, stop calling me 'The girl who stood up to Cyrus' because it's annoying the hell out of me."

She took Jenny's hand and walked away. James had stopped laughing and looked surprised when Ann Li told us her name.

Ryan too, was shocked and even me. It looks like James' searching has finally come to an end, but, it starts his new mission, to make her fall in love with him, because it looks like she won't fall for him easily.

* * *

Ann's P.O.V.

"Oh my God, Jenny. Stop laughing! It's not even funny!" I told Jenny, flushing in embarrassment.

She still can't get over what the boys called me a while ago. We were walking to Jenny's locker to get her schedule.

She continued giggling although it quieted down, just a little. "But-haha-it was such-haha-a funny-haha-nickname!"

"Ugh…"

Jenny laughed a little more and then cleared her throat. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that, 'The girl who stood up to Cyrus'? That's one heck of a good pet name!"

I glared at her playfully, "I'm going to let this pass."

She grinned.

"For now." I added.

"So, what's your locker number again?" she asked, changing the subject.

We reached Jenny's locker and I answered, "Locker number 125."

She had entered her locker combination and was half-way opening it when she heard my answer.

She looked at me, "Locker 125?"

"Yes. Locker 125."

She took her schedule and the placed some of her things inside. She faced me and gave me an incredulous look. "Are you sure? 125? O-N-E T-W-O F-I-V-E? Locker 125 is beside 126 right? Oh my God."

"Yes! And you're starting to annoy me, how many times have I repeated that?" I told her, not bothering to hide my irritation.

She didn't seem to care that I'm infuriated at her. She grinned evilly then changed her expression to a merciful look.

"Ann Li, do you know what I feel for you right now?" she asked me. Her lips were upside down but her eyes had a mischievous glint.

"No, I do not, Jenny. Care to tell me what?"

"It is a cross between pity and happiness, my dear friend." Her face still holds the same expression. I have a feeling that this isn't good. I may not know her for a long time, but, it's obvious that something's up, an impish event and I'm sure I won't like it.

But still, I decided to play along. Curiosity got the best of me. "Why do you feel such thing?"

"Do you know who owns Locker 126? The school's heartthrob, James Lerman. The guy who called you that silly nickname!" she said excitedly.

I paled. Just my luck. The first time I will go to school and to experience such things?

* * *

"Do you know who owns Locker 126? The school's heartthrob, James Lerman. The guy who called you that silly nickname!" I told Ann happily.

I'm Jenny Kinomoto, sophomore student of Tumblr University, sixteen years old. I'm Korean and we live there but when I turned ten, we migrated here in the Philippines.

Anyway, I'm one of the brainiacs here in our school and I'm proud to be labeled as one. Some might prefer being popular but, you won't reach your dreams with just your popularity.

Even so, it would be nice to be well-known once in a while but being one full-time is tiring. James tells me all the time.

James and I are good friends and we talk outside the campus. It's not that I don't want to be seen with him around school but, I don't want to argue with Tricia. She's in love with James, you know? Okay, let me rephrase that, she's in love with James' looks and popularity.

James is like a baby brother to me. Bret, on the other hand, is my big brother. He's really mature and caring. We are friends but in school, we don't talk unless it's necessary. Ryan on the contrary, well, he's a pain in the ass. He keeps on saying "Hey Jenny!" over and over and over again even though it's unnecessary. Just like a while ago.

I don't see anything wrong with talking to _my_ friends in school. They are my friends, what's the big deal? Why can't I talk to them? Because the _Princess_ wants everyone to appreciate her and almost the whole school bows down to her except these three and me.

Now, she made a rule that I am not allowed to talk to them if not required _or else_…

I remember the poor girl who was victimized by Cyrus' or else.

Anyway, I feel sorry for Ann since she got the locker beside James. Locker 126 is at the end of the hallway, the last locker and the only one beside 126 is the locker Ann owns.

I'm sure Cyrus won't let this pass by. But then again, I'm happy for Ann since she's beside the most good-looking-according to surveys-student of all Tumblr University.

I saw Ann pale out of the corner of my eye. She had narrated her life to me and I learned that it's her first time to go to a school. I don't want to scare her to the extent that she won't go to school anymore. Plus, I don't want to lose a friend.

"Hey, hey, lighten up." I told her comfortingly.

"I've watched movies and read books enough to know how high-school life works! He's the school heartthrob, Jenny! I'm going to be the target of the female population!" she whined.

"Not to mention, Tricia." I added, quietly so she won't hear.

"I heard that Jen! In addition to that, he had the nerve to call me that nickname!" Oops. Looks like my effort to whisper that failed.

"I don't know why you're so upset, Annie. There's nothing wrong with that. Just ignore him if he does something foolish and if Tricia fights with you, answer her back, do what you did a while ago." I told her, trying to lift her spirits.

"Alright. Anyway, what's your first subject?" Ann asked, changing the topic.

"Dance class. How about you?"

"Music."

"Come, I'll show you the way to the Music Room."

* * *

James P.O.V.

"_For your information, I have a name, and it's Ann Li Daddario. And please, stop calling me 'The girl who stood up to Cyrus' because it's annoying the hell out of me."_

"James?"

"_And it's Ann Li Daddario."_

"James?"

"_Ann Li Daddario."_

"JAMES!"

"WHAT?" I shouted back. Seriously, can't they see that I'm thinking?

"How dare you raise your voice at me?" whoever was talking shrieked. I didn't pay attention to her-she has a girly voice so I suppose she's a lass-because I was too busy with my thoughts.

Someone pinched me and I immediately snapped my head to the direction of the culprit.

"Oh, it's you." I said lamely.

"Hi James! So, I have Dance Class and I was wondering if you would escort me to the Dance Room. Don't worry you won't be late for your class." Tricia said, batting her eyelashes at me.

"You're not cute. And, we're standing near the Music Room and I have Music Class next so I would waste energy if I'm going to accompany you to the Dance Room." I told her quickly. _Go there by yourself and stop treating me as if I'm your butler._

"Hmph." And she walked away. Ha, take that you bi-brat!

I went inside the Music Room. The teacher was already inside ushering the students to their seats.

"James Reid?" she called me.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You will sit here. Your partner will be a new student."

"Yes Ma'am." You know the film Twilight? Yeah, well, you know their tables inside the class? That's how our tables look. Except there's a pad, which we can tap using our drumsticks.

"Alright class, before I check your attendance, I want you to meet one of the new students here at Tumblr University. She's the only new student who is going to be your classmate for this class. Please respect her and be friends with her." Our Music teacher, Ms. Emma, told us.

She motioned to the girl to come in.

"Please introduce yourself."

I didn't look up to check her out, unusual for me but now that I found _her_, I don't need to keep up being who I am not.

I was day-dreaming about the day when Ann Li and I will get married when…

"I'm Ann Li Daddario, fifteen years old. I hope to make friends with you guys." I stopped my train of thoughts as I heard her name.

I looked up and met her eyes. She had a fierce look in her eyes as she stared at me.

"Miss Daddario, please sit beside Mister Lerman. Kindly raise your hand Mister Lerman."

She was wide-eyed. "What? But-"

"Are you questioning me Miss Daddario?" My stern teacher asked her.

"I-I-No, Ma'am." She flushed embarrassedly.

"Well then, please take your seat."

I grinned. I'm starting to like Miss Emma now!

She walked to our table and sat at her chair. She moved her chair away from me and looked at the blackboard as Miss Emma checked our attendance.

After she finished, she announced that our seatmates will be our partners when needed.

Ann groaned and slumped on her seat.

Oh, this is going to be fun!

* * *

A/N: Wee! Cliff-hanger! Thank you for reading! Leave a review! And forgive me for being so hyper, I ate Chocolate Ice Cream today! :P Chocolate flavor, chocolate syrup, and chocolate sprinkles! Ann Li is a little snob here, fesity etc. But, she's not conceited unlike the antagonist. If you want more BrAmes, just tell us and we'll put some! Oh, and there's a possibility we'll add more characters (i.e. Jack [I love him! LOL!])! Anyway, here's the explanation!

Ann Li Daddario. Daddario is the surname of my favorite actress, Alexandra Daddario, the girl who played Annabeth Chase in the PJO: TLT movie. Both of them has beautiful eyes, although their eyes are really different. Although Alex' eyes are big, they're beautiful unlike _someone_ else's.

Bret Monteith. From the guy from Glee (I think) Cory Monteith, he went bowling with Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez one time.

Carson Vickers. Vickers, I just saw this name while scanning wiki. And I think Vickers sounds _sosyal_ and Carson is rich in the story, so yeah.

Fretzie Swift. Swift, the surname of my favorite singer, Taylor Swift; I think it's perfect because they're both pretty, kind, and humble.

Ivan Radcliffe. Radcliffe, the guy who played Harry Potter's last name.

James Lerman. Lerman is the last name of my boyfriend… LOLJK. So, Logan Lerman, everyone knows him as Percy Jackson, or Roy, or The Kid, or William Evans, or Young William, or Young Nick Marshall… I could go on and on, saying his roles without a copy. Seriously. XD

Jenny Kinomoto. You know Sakura Kinomoto? The Card Captor? Well, I've always liked the series and her character. And I write fics about her. I thought that maybe I should use it

Patrick Roberts. Emma Roberts, I was thinking of Emma Watson because she might do a production with LL, and then I remembered Emma Roberts, the girl who played Nancy Drew (the first book series I collected), and then it clicked! It could be Patrick's surname!

Ryan Li. Since he's going to be Jenny's partner, I used Li Syaoran's surname, my anime crush. :P

Tricia Cyrus. Okay, I do not hate Miley Cyrus it's just that, how can say it? Oh, you get it. She's not such a good example for the children because of her, well, i.e. her MV Can't Be Tamed. So, you get my point. I was supposed to make it Tricia Fox, but, I think Ann's favorite actress is Megan Fox so I changed it.

Thanks again! Mwaah!

Love lots,

ChellEinLovesChocolate


	4. Secrets and Revelations

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Our classes started last Tuesday and we had performances for the Independence day and all that, that's why it took a long time to update. And for that, I sincerely apologize. But, don't worry, we'll try to update every weekend and during special occasions, weekdays. I make drafts at the back of my notebooks! LOL, don't tell anyone. Anyway, we would like to thank everyone who supported us! Readers, reviewers, subscribers, and my favorite, favoriters! You are the reason why we're still updating this story! I love you guys! And to those who spread the word about us, many thanks! The tumblrs of JamLi and snowprincess17, thank you so much! To The New Official Bigger Braver Bolder JamLi page, Ann Li and James Reid Loveteam, BretZie, JenYan, etc.. thanks! And to all who supported us! Thank you very much!

**StolenCompass-Nah, it's not cruel at all. And I'm so sorry for not reading your fic. :(( I am the meanest person ever! Here you are, reading my story and critiquing me and what do I do with yours? Nothing! Forgive me please, Jazz. And, _wag kang panghinaan ng loob_, there are readers who are too lazy to give a review. They appreciate your story very much. Someday, you're going to be an excellent writer and I'll be your biggest fan! ;)**

**Judith-Hey Judith! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! We really appreciate it! Yes, I agree, Logan Lerman is the MOST GORGEOUS GUY ON THE PLANET! Anyway, we'll try to update every weekend! Thanks again!**

**Paolo Tuazon-Kuya Paolo! Many thanks! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Eclipse487-Here it is! :)**

**Mitch-LOL! Thanks! Yah, there will be VanLi moments that will make James' blood boil! Anywho, I'll continue torturing the characters for fun! (insert evil laugh)**

**aLLymarieChan-Here it is! Thank you so much!**

**Joevel-My heart fell when you said it was annoying! I was like "OhmyGod. Is he/she one of the Triciafiers? OhmyGod." And then you said you hate cliff-hangers, I exhaled loudly. And don't kill me! We won't be able to post the following chapters if you send us to the underworld! :))**

**Luzlyn-Thank you so much! :***

**Jenikka-Thanks! :***

**Jelly-Okay! But, we have to put VanZie moments first! :)**

**hannah09-Thanks ma'men! We really appreciate it! :D**

**Thara-Wee! Same goes for us! JamLi is the next KimErald! :) Thanks for the compliments!**

**Potz-JamLi17- Here it is! Thank you!**

**flyingwhirlwinds-Of course! Uhm, we can't apply for beta-read and things like that yet. _Wala pa kaming one month dito._ :) And, StolenCompass might be our beta-reader in the future. But in case, I'll just PM you. Thank you for the concern though! And thanks for the review! :)**

**Janessa-Thank you! Here it is!**

**21080719-Here it is!**

**JACAH-Here's the next chappie! Thanks!**

**AlyssaAlonzo-Thanks Cupcake! ily! :***

**purple craze-Here it is!**

Thanks for all the reviews guys! So, without further ado, here it is!

* * *

Heaven and Earth

By ChellEinLovesChocolate

Secrets and Revelations

"Jenny!"

"Oh! Hi Fretzie!" Jenny called back.

"It's good to be back, don't you think so?" I said, straightening my uniform.

"Yeah. It's pretty boring at home although I'd rather stay there than see _Princess _and abide by her rules." She reasoned.

We giggled heartily. "Oh, before I forgot, Ryan asked me to tell you that you're pretty." I told her.

Jenny huffed and said, "Whatever." But I can see the light blush on her face.

"By the way, have you seen Ivan?" I asked.

"Uhh-I think he's with his motorcycle. You know guys, in love with their vehicle." Jenny answered.

"Thanks, Jen!" I thanked her.

"No problem. And, let's meet up later at lunch okay?" Jenny proposed.

"Of course. See ya!" We hugged and she walked away.

I'm Fretzie Swift, eighteen years-old, a senior student at Tumblr University. I'm known as the 'Drama Queen', although, it doesn't mean I'm dramatic or something like that, but, it's because I am almost always the stars of plays and musical shows.

I love acting and it's one of my passions. I'm not boasting but, I am one of the most popular kids in school. Also, they say I'm really pretty and kind-hearted. I had only one boyfriend in my whole life and we've been together for a year and a half.

He started pursuing me when we were sophomore students but I answered him when we reached the eleventh grade. His name is Ivan Radcliffe, the basketball captain of the school, one of the most popular guys in school and the most _faithful _boyfriend…

I started strolling to the parking lot, excited to see my boyfriend again.

* * *

"Yes, babe. I'm here at school now and I have to get off the phone."

"Ivan!" a gal called, and it's not just any lass, it's _my_ girl.

"_I love you!"_

"Oh, hey Fretzie." I answered back, phone still in hand.

"Who's on the phone?" Fretzie questioned curiously.

"Uhhh…"

"_Babe, are you still there? Hello?"_

"Ivan? Are you okay?" she's worried, I don't know why.

She took my cell off my hands and talked to the person on the other line. "Hello?"

"Fretzie, no!" I panicked. She can't know. She can't.

"_Uhm, who's this?"_

"Fretzie, Ivan's boyfriend. And you are?"

Shoot. Please, oh please, she can't know. She just can't.

Fretzie gave back my cell. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. "She hung up."

I sighed in relief. Thank God, she was so close to finding out about my bad deeds.

"Who was she, Ivan?" she asked again.

"Uhh-she's just a friend. Yeah, a friend of mine back from America. We're thinking of meeting again." I lied.

"Oh, I'd like to meet her, if it's alright with you." She smiled, lovingly. If only she knows the truth.

I tried to look as innocent as I could and answered nervously, "Uh, sure. Yeah, anything for you."

"Thank you!" She stood on her tip-toes and gave me a peck on the lips. "Let's go?"

"Uhh, you go first. I still need to call my cousin." I lied again. Well, it's partly true, I am going to call someone, but she's not my cousin, she's someone else.

"I'll wait for you." She insisted.

"No, no. You'll be late for class." I said, trying to convince her to leave.

Fortunately, I succeeded. "Alright."

She walked away and when she's about seven feet away, she shouted, "I love you, Ivan Radcliffe!"

I chuckled. No matter how responsible and mature she acts, she's still a child at heart. "I love you too, Fretzie Swift!"

She laughed and ran to the school's entrance. She blew a kiss and waved one last time.

I love her so much but…

I'm Ivan Radcliffe and I'm the basketball team captain. I'm half-Filipino and half-American. My dad's from the States and we used to live there. My mom encouraged my dad that we should try living here and my father loved the Philippines, the reason for our stay.

Anyway, I'm eighteen years old, and in a relationship with the most beautiful girl alive, Fretzie Swift. Yes, I am happy with her and I love her so much but, I don't know the reason for courting other girls.

She's the only one I told I love you to aside from my mom. I want to be faithful to her but, I couldn't resist. And it's one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

Ann's P.O.V.

Music class was finished and I went to my locker to get my things and go to my next class. No one's in the hallway yet since our class was the first one to be dismissed.

I entered my locker combination and once I opened it something fell. It was a paper, a scented, red paper with hearts to be exact. I wondered what the heck it's doing inside my locker.

And then, I remembered that James' locker is beside mine. Whoever sent this must've slipped it in the wrong locker. Thinking it really was for James, I popped it in his locker. I wasn't doing anything wrong or malicious right? Too bad someone thought otherwise.

"Well, well, look here. Someone's giving me a love letter!"

I turned around at the sound of his voice and glared at him.

"I knew it! You like me, don't you? The way you look at me during Music class, oh, I can feel it."

If I weren't mad, I would've laughed at his expression.

"But you should have given that secretly for more effect." He winked at me and gave me a teasing smirk.

Ugh, I would love to wipe that leer off his face. He's just so infuriating!

He continued his speech. "You know, I don't like those kinds of girls. I want the straight-forward ones. I don't like damsels in distress."

I _tried_ ignoring him. It's better to do that instead of giving him attention but I can't resist. "You know what, you are so exasperating. Why are you doing this? What would you get from this? You aren't any different to Tricia. Both of you seek attention in the most disgusting way!"

James' face hardened. "You don't know anything. Don't compare me to her."

He's mad. Did I say something wrong? I'm sure I didn't but why is he angry?

He started walking away but I have this urge to stop him. "James!" I called.

He stopped but he still kept his back to me.

"Face me." I ordered.

"Why should I?" he challenged.

I exhaled and said, "Please." That is so not me!

But at least he turned around. I can't read the emotion written in his eyes. Anger? Maybe. Sadness? I suppose. Hurt? I'm not sure. Humor? I don't know.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"I'm sorry James. I'm sorry." I told him sincerely. I have a feeling I made the wrong decision by telling him that but I still did.

His gaze softened and I mean like steel-hard to cotton-soft and he smiled. Darn, was he faking that he's mad a while ago? "Apology accepted. And, don't compare me to Tricia okay? That part seriously hurt." His smile widened. "And, I'm not really a playboy you know. I'm just looking for someone." What the heck? I wasn't asking if he's a slut or whatever. Oh well...

"Oh. Do you have a lead on where to find her?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"To tell you the truth, I actually found her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Oops, wrong question.

"Why, are you jealous?" he asked mischievously. I blushed embarrassedly. It's not an 'Oh my gosh, I'm caught' blush but it is a 'Shoot, I asked the wrong question, now he's going to have other thoughts' blush.

"I'm not. I'm just being nosy."

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, if you're really interested about it, I'm going to give you a hint. She has lovely eyes."

"Oh."

After that, he immediately changed the subject. He asked for my number again but I still refused.

"Why won't you give it?" he asked, completely annoyed.

"Because we're not close." A simple answer for a simple question. I started getting my things from my locker.

The bell rang and the hallway's already getting crowded.

Since I won't budge, he said, "Fine. I'll just ask Jenny for your number. You know, we're really close."

I paid no heed but an idea came to me. "Alright, I'll give you my number."

I got my pen and wrote on his palm, **SORRY, MY NUMBER'S NOT FOR FREE. WANT IT, EARN IT**.

I let go of his hand and hurriedly walked away though I still heard him when he said, "What the fuck, Ann!"

I laughed and went to find Jenny.

James P.O.V.

"Class, I want you to get a piece of paper and write your expectations for this class. Write it clearly." Our teacher, Ms. Emma said.

"Hey Ann, do you have a piece of paper?" I whispered when Ms. Emma wasn't looking.

"Leave me alone, Lerman. You have your own paper." She retorted, too bad that's the time Ms. Emma felt like looking at us.

"Ms. Daddario, we use our hands to write not our mouth." Ms. Emma scolded.

"Y-yes Ma'am." She said embarrassedly.

I snickered quietly when Ann glared at me.

Music Class was boring since it's just pure orientation. Plus, my seatmate won't talk to me at all.

I almost shouted once our teacher dismissed us. We were early since she told us she has something to do. Oh well, it's actually for the better.

Ann left the room quickly without saying good-bye to me. How sad. But, we might have the same classes for later anyway.

I went to my locker to get my book for my next subject when I saw Ann opening the locker beside mine.

Fate really wants us together!

Something fell when she opened it. She picked it up and looked at it then she slipped it on my locker. I don't why the heck she did that but, it's going to be nice to make fun of her.

"Well, well, look here. Someone's giving me a love letter!"

She stopped on her tracks, turned around and glared at me. I prevented myself from laughing.

"I knew it! You like me, don't you? The way you look at me during Music class, oh, I can feel it." I continued my teasing. "But you should've given that secretly for more effect." I winked at her. "You know, I don't like those kinds of girls. I want the straight-forward ones. I don't like damsels in distress." I added.

I knew I was in trouble when she took a deep breath and said, "You know what, you are so exasperating. Why are you doing this? What would you get from this? You aren't any different to Tricia. Both of you seek attention in the most disgusting way!"

Oh sure, compare me to her. I tried to look as angry as possible and believe me; it was hard, especially when you want to laugh your ass off.

"You don't know anything. Don't compare me to her." I turned around and walked away, very slowly, but, I'm sure she won't notice it. She's too alarmed.

"James!" she called.

I halted to a stop but I didn't turn around.

"Face me." She commanded.

I don't want to face her yet. "Why should I?"

"Please." I faced her immediately. She shouldn't plead. She didn't do anything wrong besides comparing me to Tricia.

But I still kept my act. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry James. I'm sorry." She looked sincere and I can't bear to see her sad.

"Apology accepted. And, don't compare me to Tricia okay? That part seriously hurt. And, I'm not really a playboy you know. I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh. Do you have a lead on where to find her?" Curiosity kills the cat!

"To tell you the truth, I actually found her." Honesty is the best policy.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I was surprised when she asked this. I thought she doesn't care. Looks like making her fall for me won't be too hard.

"Why, are you jealous?" I asked, grinning. She blushed cutely.

"I'm not. I'm just being nosy."

I laughed a bit. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, if you're really interested about it, I'm going to give you a hint. She has lovely eyes."

"Oh." Was her answer.

I don't want to stop the conversation so I instantaneously asked, "Can I have your number?"

I've been asking for her number since Music Class but she won't answer me before and I took it as a no. She still refused this time though.

"Why won't you give it?" Why? I'm getting irritated. It's just a freakin' number!

"Because we're not close." She said simply.

Ugh.

The bell rang and students are piling the hallways.

She still won't give it so I said, "Fine. I'll just ask Jenny for your number. You know, we're really close."

She agreed to give me her number after I said that. She took out her pen, and wrote on my palm.

She was holding my hand and I was in heaven! I didn't notice what she was writing.

I came back to the Earth when she let go and walked away. I read what was written and it says, **SORRY, MY NUMBER'S NOT FOR FREE. WANT IT, EARN IT**.

Damn, she got me. I cursed loudly, "What the fuck, Ann!"

I heard her giggle and it made me want to strangle her.

But I can't do that to her.

I know! I'll just kiss her, revenge is sweet, right?

* * *

A/N: This is such a lame chapter! I don't like it! It's really, really, really, really, really, really, LAME! I'm sooo sleepy last night (or a while ago since it's 2am) that's why I made such a lousy chapter. Please, don't leave me even if I'm such an uncool person. I'm sorry. Although, I'd like to know what you think about this chapter. And since this is such a not so nice chapter, I'll give you a hint for the next one: Revenge is Sweet... but Bitter for Others.

So, yeah, I love leaving it at a cliffy because I love you guys! LOL! Anywho, please keep on supporting us and **BB ANN, BB JAMES, BB RYAN, BB BRET, BB FRETZIE, BB IVAN! **It depends if you want to BB DEVON too. :)

Forgive me please? And support Taylor Swift for the Kid's Choice Award..

Mwaah!

Much Love,

ChellEinLovesChocolate

P.S. Sorry for cursing! :D I thought that it would be better if there are words such as 'fuck'! LOL. Don't get offended though! Oh and more torturing for James on the next chapter once he reads the letter for Ann which she slipped on his locker. Are these clues enough? Or you want more? XD


	5. Revenge and The Past

A/N: To my dearest readers, reviewers, and subscribers, I'm awfully sorry for the very long wait. I know being busy is a lame excuse, but i really am busy. We had our exams and all that. Plus, I was obsessed with Harry Potter. I'm really sorry. I hope this doesn't happen again. Anyway, I'll make this note very short so you could go on with the story. And, I won't be able to put some replies to your reviews because I want to post it immediately. I'm sorry. Oh, and please bear with me if there's too much Logan Lerman in there. Really, I'm sorry. It's just that, I've got this disease since February. OLLD. Ever heard of it? It means "Obsessive Logan Lerman Disorder". So yeah. Logan Lerman is hot, is he not? Ooh, and Daniel Radcliffe and James Reid have the same accent, I think. Well, not really same, but almost. Also, there would be a little Jejemon there, I think it's necessary to make Tricia one. Forgive me if there are mistakes. And I shall mention things about Harry Potter at times, such as The Golden Trio. I also changed the title. Okay, so much for making this short. So, without further ado, here's chapter five!

* * *

Heaven and Earth

By ChellEinLovesChocolate

Revenge and the Past

I stared at her retreating back murderously. How dare she talk back to me in public? Who does she think she is?

I swear, that girl is going to die. Just wait, later at Lunch time, she will learn her place, what to do and what not. She will learn not to mess with me.

I am Tricia Cyrus, daughter of George and Marcia Cyrus. Heiress to the Fashion Company and Agency, Skylar Inc., and to one of the most excellent schools here in the Philippines, Tumblr University.

I am a _Princess_ and soon to be _Queen_. I can have everything I want and I will have James. He is still not my in possession, but that is just temporary.

By the way, I'm sixteen years-old, a sophomore here at _my_ school (and I mean my school as in I _own _it). Boys kiss the floor I walk on and I've had relationships with most of the male population who are 'in'. That doesn't mean I'm a slut though, it means I'm beautiful.

I have an on-off relationship with Eslove Jonas, one of the popular boys in school. We don't have any feelings for each other but we do benefit from it.

Eslove follows what I ask him to do as long as he gets something from it. Right now, I've got a task for him and I'm sure he will like it.

Just then, my phone beeped.

**h3y, +r1$h, 1\'v3 60+ $0m3 n3w$ 4 U'... (****Hey Trish, I've got some news for you…)**

**Sender:**** d3v0n**

I replied.

**w4+ 1$ 1+?'' +h1$ b3++3r b3 600D 0r 37$3. (****What is it? This better be good or else…)**

**Sender: You (****+r1c14**)

_Beep. _

**U' r3m3mb3r D4 61r7 wh0 $+00D Up +0 U' +h1$ mUhrn1n6?'' (****You remember the girl who stood up to you this morning?)**

**Sender: d3v0n**

**y4h. h0w c0U7D 1 463+?'' (Yah. How could I forget?)**

**Sender: You (+r1c14)**

**1 f0UnD 0U+ wh0 $h3 1$. h3r nm3 1$ 4nn 71 D4DD4r10 (****I found out who she is. Her name is Ann Li Daddario.)**

**Sender: d3von**

I almost believed what she said, but I don't trust anyone easily.

**h0w D1D U' kn0w?'' (How did you know?)**

**Sender: You (+r1c14)**

She replied immediately.

**1 f0770w3D h3r 4nD +h4+ j3nny 61r7. $h3 1n+r0DUc3D h3r$37f 4nD +h4+\'$ w4+ $h3 $41D. $h3 bUmp3D 1n+0 j4m3$ 4nD $41D D4 $4m3 nm3. +h4+\'$ h3r nm3 r16h+?'' (****I followed her and that Jenny girl. She introduced herself and that's what she said. She bumped into James and the same name. That's her name right?)**

**Sender: d3v0n**

**1D10+. DUh, 1f $h3 r34p3+3D 1+ +w1c3, +h4+\'$ h3r nm3. c0U7D U' b3 4ny $+Up1D3r?'' U6h. 4nyw4y, r U' $+177 f0770w1n6 h3r?'' (****Idiot. Duh, if she repeated it twice then that's her name. Could you be any stupider? Anyway, are you still following her?)**

**Sender: You (+r1c14)**

_Beep._

**Y34h. Sh3\'$ w1+h J3nny wh0\'$ +4k1n6 +h1n6$ fr0m h3r 70ck3r.** **(Yah. She's with Jenny who's taking things from her locker.)**

**Sender: d3von**

**G00D j0b, D3vvy. S33 y4 74+3r. (Good job, Devvy. See ya later.)**

**Sender: You (+r1c14)**

I placed my phone on my bag while grinning inwardly. Little bratty Anny, I'm going to get you for what you did. Mark my words, revenge is _sweet_.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

I opened the door of the Executive office. The secretary of my father, Amelia Johns, was doing her work. She was a stout woman with wire-rimmed glasses, dull, black hair and a small nose. She was wearing the uniform of the administrators.

"Amelia?" I called.

"Yes, Miss, is there anything you want?" she asked me, "And, aren't you supposed to be going to your class?"

I ignored her question and said instead, "Amelia, can I have the schedule of Ann Li Daddario, second year high-school student?"

"I will be called Ma'am Amelia and I won't give you the schedule of this certain girl." She answered back.

"_Amelia_, I _want_ the schedule now and I can call you whatever I want." I said slowly, as if talking to a 5 year-old kid, giving emphasis to her name and the word want.

"I will not tolerate such behavior in my office, even if you are the daughter of the President, Miss Tricia." She said sharply and she returned to her paper works. "Now, if you do not have any other business, you'd be free to leave. The bell will ring in about eight minutes and if you don't want to be late, you need to go."

I'm getting impatient and I need to go to the Music Room. "Look, Amelia, it's either your job or the schedule. I have my father wrapped around my finger and he will do anything her little daughter wants. Now, give me the schedule or lose your job."

It seems to me she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to lose her precious job nor do something that would also cause her to be fired. She's on a no-win situation. But, I can say something so that she'd what I want her to do. "Okay, Amelia. I won't tell anyone that you gave me the schedule. You won't lose your job."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you doubt me?"

She sighed and faced her computer. The printer came to life and out came a piece of paper. She gave it to me unwillingly and returned to her paper works.

"Thanks, Amelia. Remember our little arrangement." I said and she nodded curtly.

I was almost out of the door when I heard her say, "Bitch." She probably thought I was already out of earshot.

Oh well, looks like our deal is off. Poor Amelia, going to lose her job, something she's worked hard for. What will happen to her would be a great example not to mess with me.

I closed the door loudly; I want her ready to be sacked.

Once I was outside, I fished my cell from my bag. I dialed my father's number and it rang three times before he answered it. _"Hello, Tricia. What do you want? Can you make it fast, dear? I'm kind of busy."_

I scowled. He's always busy; I wonder how he can still remember my name. But, that's not important now. "Daddy, I want you to kick out Amelia Johns, the school's secretary."

"_Sweetheart, Mrs. Johns is a hardworking secretary. I can't fire her just like that, without any reason." _Daddy said in his drawling voice.

"Look, Dad, you're busy, aren't you? Just do what I want you to do if you don't want me to hold you up from your work. I want her sacked by Monday." I said sharply.

"_You are just my daughter, you do not have the right to boss me around."_ He said automatically.

Our conversation's always like that when I want someone out, but I always win. "Me, your daughter? Sure, the same blood circulates our body, but you've never treated me as your daughter. You and Mom are always away, never home. You always promise, but you always break it. I'm asking you just one simple thing and you can't give it to me. I hate you!" I said angrily. I know those words will have a great impact on my father, but it's true. I want him to know how I feel.

"_I never knew you feel that way."_ He said quietly.

"That's because you never cared! You're-"

"_That's not true! Of course I care; you're my daughter, my only child."_

"Then do what I want! Show me how much you love me by firing that old woman! She's not your relative but you favor her more than you do me!"

"_Fine. I'll have her out as soon as possible. Tricia, I want to talk to you and your mom later. Just the three of us."_

"Alright. Just make sure both of you will arrive." I said stiffly, I don't want to show any emotion, I hate being weak. "And don't give Amelia any other jobs Father. She called me a bitch." I added.

"_SHE CALLED YOU WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT."_

I smiled inwardly. Looks like the decision is final. I was about to say good-bye when Dad said softly, _"Sweetheart, I promise I will come."_

The feeling of triumph was extinguished as fast as it had come. All my anger came boiling into me again. "Yeah, sure." I said unrelentingly.

"_Okay, see you later."_

"Yeah, sure." I said in the same tone. I hastily closed my phone and replaced it in my bag and wiped the tears I didn't know escaped from my eyes.

I took out my mirror and examined my appearance. Still very pretty. I checked the schedule in my other hand, she has Music Class. Revenge, here I come.

* * *

Wow, Ann is James' long lost love! That's amazing! The world is very small! Oh, and Ann is very good friends with Jenny so maybe she can help me with Jenny! I can finally ask her out!

I'm Ryan Li, very handsome, but I have a big head, literally. I'm also very tall. I'm 18 years-old like Bret and I'm best friends with him and James. We're like the Golden Trio-you know, from Harry Potter-except we're all boys.

I really like Jenny and we're meant to be. She may not be as pretty as Tricia or Fretzie, but she is unique and she has a kind heart. Our _love_ story may be cliché but I'm happy that I'll be able to love her forever.

I won't pretend that I'm popular because I really am not. I chose neither to be popular nor to be the odd one out. We're being sorted into groups and everything at the first day of the school-year at lunch time. I wonder where Ann will be placed, at the top, middle, or down at the very end of the popularity ladder? I doubt it that she would be on top, not after the scene she caused earlier this morning.

My day dream was cut off when Bret shook me and said, "Dude, you zoned out too long. But, someone still hasn't recovered from the shock. Look at James, his mouth is dangling open." He whispered the last part and we laughed silently.

Bret went near James and closed his mouth. "A fly might come zooming into your mouth. Nobody wants that, do we?"

James shrugged and shouldered his bag. He's still thinking about her, I suppose. "I'm going to the Music Room now. See you later." He said and walked away.

Oh well, at least he found her.

* * *

Tricia's P.O.V.

I reached the Music Room when the bell rang. I peeked through the window of the room and scanned the students sitting there. No Ann there.

I heard footsteps behind me and I instantly turned around. It was James and it seems that he temporarily left Planet Earth.

"James?" I said while walking to him.

He just stood there, staring at nothing.

"James?" I said again, trying to keep my temper.

Nothing.

"JAMES!"

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

I was still angry about me and my dad's conversation a while ago and I can't control my temper, so I shrieked, "How dare you raise your voice at me?"

It was as if nothing happened and he continued to space-out.

Outraged by the lack of attention, I pinched his arm. His head instantaneously snapped to where I stood. Once he realized it was me, he said, "Oh, it's you."

I was upset at first, but I kept up my act. "Hi James! So, I have Dance Class and I was wondering if you would escort me to the Dance Room. Don't worry you won't be late for your class." I batted my eyelashes for more effect.

But instead of impressing him, I did the opposite. He looked disgusted. "You're not cute. And, we're standing near the Music Room and I have Music Class next so I would waste energy if I'm going to accompany you to the Dance Room."

I glared at him and hmphed. Hew went inside the room quickly, as if he wants to escape me.

Oh well, he's not the reason I'm here, anyway.

"Logan Lerman is really gorgeous. Oh God." An oh-so familiar voice said.

"He and James have the same last name, you know." the second voice piped in, and it's Jenny.

"I don't really give a damn. Logan is hot. Talented. Sweet. _Humble_ and _down-to-earth_." The first voice said defensively.

"Dude, you say those things as if you've already met him in person. You haven't, have you?" Jenny asked.

"No, Jenny. I've never seen or met him for real, but I know he is. He's so unlike the other Lerman."

"Sure, sure. But, _Ann_, if you only you took the time to know James better, you'll know he's very much like Mr. Gorgeous, Logan Lerman." Jenny said reasonably.

Time to cut their discussion. "Uh-huh, sure, whatever. Are you two done talking yet?"

"Well, we are now since you lost your manners and you started butting in to other people's business." Jenny said.

I ignored her and focused my attention to Ann. I smiled insultingly and said, "Do you mind if we have a little chat before you go to your class?"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but Ann seized her arm and squeezed it gently. "It's okay Jen. I'll see you later at your locker, 'kay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle this."

"Fine. See you."

We waited until Jenny left and Ann said, "Look, Tricia. I'm sorry about what I said a while ago. I just said those things out of nervousness I-"

"Save it, okay? I don't want your apology. You humiliated me in public and I will never forget it." I said sharply.

She seemed stupefied for a moment, but she spoke again with the same fierceness I heard less than an hour ago. "If you don't want it then fine. I'm just trying to make friends."

"Ooh, your attitude's back again. I wonder how your Mother and Father can cope with such a bad behavior." I smirked.

At the mention of the word father, she stiffened. "Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Why? Your parents are separated? You don't see your dear Father anymore? Left you with your Mother leaving not a single cent? Your Mother had to work hard for both of you to survive?" I taunted.

"Shut up. You don't know anything." She repeated.

"Are you wondering how come I know so much? Oh, I didn't stalk you or something. I know because you look like one of those children handled by only one parent. I suppose your Mom was a pretty lousy Mother." I infuriated her more.

"Take that back. Take that back, you bitch."

I smiled insultingly. I was about to say something when the door opened revealing the Music teacher, Miss Emma.

She smiled at Ann and asked, "Are you, by any chance, Miss Ann Li Daddario?"

She was forced to smile and replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Come on then." She nodded at me and walked back inside the classroom.

Ann followed her and looked back. I seized the chance and waved my hand at her, a grin on my face.

Mission completed, almost anyway. Revenge is truly sweet.

* * *

Ann's P.O.V.

"A pleasant afternoon to all. Before you do what you usually do during Lunch Break, please go to the Cafeteria for the er… Sorting. Thank you." The speaker near the door bellowed.

Jenny leaned on her seat and whispered, "That's the Principal, Mr. McKinley."

"Is he strict?" I asked.

"I don't think he even knows what 'strict' means. He's too kind and really easy to manipulate." She snickered.

Sir Kenji glared at her through his glasses and said, "Miss Kinomoto, please answer question number twenty-five."

Jenny stood up and went in front, picked up the chalk and wrote the answer to the question. She's really good in Math, in all subjects actually.

She grinned at me and slapped my hand. "Easy as a pie."

"Miss Daddario, number 26, on the board." Sir Kenji said, but his eyes shined with a glow that teachers often have when their pupil succeeds at something.

I'm pretty good in Math and I answered the problem without difficulty. "Very good, Miss Daddario." Sir Kenji praised me. Jenny gave me the thumbs-up sign. Looks like this won't be such a bad day after all…

The bell signaling the end of the period and start of Lunch rang as soon as I sat down on my chair.

Sir Kenji dismissed the class; I suppose he's eager to have his break too.

The Cafeteria was full by the time me and Jenny reached it. While looking for a table, we continued our conversation before our first subject.

"Ann, I agree so much with you. Logan is a sexy beast."

"He's drool-worthy."

"Those incredibly kissable lips…"

"And his eyes, the most amazing shade of blue…" We sighed. Logan is really handsome and cute and adorable and hot.

"Hey, Jenny!" A girl called Jen. She was pretty and she had an angelic smile.

"Come on, Ann. Let's sit with her." Jenny told me. I followed her and sat down on the seat beside her.

"Hello." The girl said.

I smiled and said, "Hi."

"Fretzie, this is Ann Li Daddario. Ann, this is Fretzie Swift."

We shook hands and smiled at each other. I believe we're going to great friends.

Suddenly, Tricia said (with her mike, really glittery), "Good afternoon, fellow students. This is your _Princess_, Tricia…"

"Hey, Babe." A husky voice said from behind me. I looked and saw a pair of the most amazing brown orbs I've ever seen. He smiled at me and went on the other side beside Fretzie. He gave her a peck on the lips.

When he looked at me, I felt as if my heart is going to explode, but when he kissed Fretzie, I felt my heart _will_ explode, but not in a pleasant way. Can I develop a crush that fast, on a guy I don't even know?

I suppose, I could.

"Hello. I'm Ivan Radcliffe, and you are?"

Jenny nudged me on the ribs and I escaped my fantasy. "Oh, uhm, Ann Li Daddario." I shook his hand briefly, but I still felt how rough calloused his hands are which felt good to my skin.

To hide my embarrassment, I turned around and I saw James staring at me. He blushed when he saw me looking at him and immediately engaged into a conversation with the sandy-blonde guy.

"And so, I shall now sort all the new students. Please come here, newbies." Tricia, at last, finished her speech.

Before I could stand up, a handsome-looking guy came running to our table. "Am I late?" he asked.

"No, you're just on time for the sorting." Fretzie replied and made space for him.

"That's good." His eyes darted around and lingered for a moment at Fretzie and Ivan's interlocked hands.

"Hey, Patrick." Jenny greeted.

"Oh, hi Jen." He replied, still looking disturbed because of the lovebirds' public display of affection. I was tempted to tell him that he's not alone.

"Pat, I want you to meet my friend, Ann Li Daddario. She's a new student." Jenny introduced me.

"Hello." He said, his eyes bearing kindness.

"Hi." I shook his hand, just like Ivan's, it's rough, but I didn't feel the spark I felt when I held Ivan's hand. Man…

"Are all the new students here?" Tricia asked.

I stood up quickly, as I've forgotten to come in front, and knocked over Jenny's drink, orange juice, which spilled over my skirt. Damn it.

"Can you please make it fast? For a new student, you feel too special." Tricia sneered. Her posse snickered.

Jenny handed me tissue napkins to wipe the mess, but it made it worse.

"Can you please hurry up?" Tricia said, faking annoyance, but she wasn't able to hide her giddiness.

I had no choice but to walk there, the front of my skirt wet. "Nice skirt, where did you buy it? Or did you just wet yourself?" One of Tricia's followers asked me. They all laughed while I flushed embarrassedly.

"Good one, Devvy." She told the girl, now identified as Devvy. She announced to the school cafeteria, "Since, this girl here," she pointed at me, "thinks she's very special, let's start off with her. Hm, small, always tardy, has a bad attitude, doesn't know her place… Looks like we know where she will be put to. What's your name again? Andy Dadaririo?"

"It's Ann Li Daddario and you know it." I snapped.

"Ooh, feisty." She laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, you will be placed with The Nobodies! Oh, wait; it is The Nobody since you're the only one."

Tricia laughed, her group followed, and soon, the whole cafeteria (except for Jenny's and Ryan's table) laughed at me. I don't think I can stand something so humiliating. I ran to the cafeteria door when someone held onto my hand and stopped me.

James looked at me, his face expressionless.

"Go on; laugh at me, like everybody does." I said hoarsely, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I'm not like them. I won't laugh at you. I don't want to." He said softly.

He hugged me and the laughing stopped. He released me and stared at me. Next thing I know, our noses are touching and our lips were mere centimeters apart. And then, he closed that small distance and we kissed. I didn't know what came to me, but I kissed him back. After a few seconds, we broke apart. James stared at me, I stared at him.

Tricia screamed, "SLUT! WHORE! BOYFRIEND-STEALER!"

I finally realized what just happened, and the tears I managed to hold, fell unwillingly. I ran and ran, but I heard James call my name, "ANN!"

I ran and ran and ran until I was too tired to keep on going. I reached a hill where an oak tree stood majestically on top. I sat under the shade and I took several breaths.

All my memories being hurt and humiliated and rejected came back to me like a hurricane. I was young and weak back then, but now I'm older, wiser, and stronger. I won't let a sluttish, bratty, bitch take over my life.

I faced my Parents divorce before; I can face these obstacles now, with or without help.

But, why did he kiss me? Did he do it to further humiliate me? But, I can feel the tenderness of how he kissed me. Or is just a way to lure someone into his fishing net? No, I won't fall for him. I won't… until he changed.

I stayed for about fifteen more minutes at the hill, staring at the distance. I was still in the school boundaries and I will still hear the bell if it rang, I think.

I looked at my locket watch, ignoring the picture of me, Papa, and Mama. Around two more minutes before the bell.

I stood up and shouted at the top of my lungs, "I'M STRONG AND HUMILIATION WON'T BRING ME DOWN!"

And then the bell rang. I ran up to the school wearing a smile.

The rest of the day, thankfully, wasn't eventful. I hope the weeks after would be ordinary and monotonous.

I should always remember that the past is a part of who we are now. The past is the reason why we are here. The past is responsible for our triumphs over the hardships we experienced. The past may be history, but it will always be here in our hearts.

* * *

A/N: Done! From my point of view, this part is a little dramatic and romantic. Thank you for reading this and supporting this story. I apologize again for updating so slow. Thank you very much. I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews!

Love,

ChellEinLovesChocolate


End file.
